Waiting and Wanting
by Delta Immortal
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day. Well, if you didn't have one, like me, Zell had one to make up for all of us. Shonnenai.


Disclaimer: Don't own them! Square does.

Written: Over the course of today.

Hey, everyone. Valentine's Day special. For this happy day, I dressed in all-black and sacrificed several couples to the gods of singledom.

But Seifer and Zell got a little lucky today.

…

…

…

There were blue roses on his door. The flowers had been gently taped up near his room number with unknown hands. On further inspection, the roses were actually white, with blue coloring on their petals. That didn't matter; someone had sent Zell _flowers_ on Valentine's Day.

He undid the tape gently, reading the note.

_Your blue eyes gently_

_Coax my heart to life and I_

_Am entrapped by you._

_-S.A._

There was a squeal heard all over the hall as Zell smiled broadly to himself. He had a Secret Admirer, hence the S.A. Opening the door, he rushed to put the flowers in a vase and fill the vase with water. After this, he sat with his elbows on the desk, sighing happily before starting his inquiry.

"You picked you out?" he asked. It felt good to get them, good to know he was loved. He hadn't felt loved in a long time, ever since the library girl learned he was gay and went out with the conceited SeeD instead. Irvine had finally managed to get over his nerves and ask a delighted Selphie out, and things were working out well for them. Quistis had found another instructor who hated Aki as much as she did, and Squall was with Rinoa, though rumors were flying that their relationship was headed to rough waters. Cid had even sent a thousand roses to his beloved Edea, and Edea had sent a picture of the White SeeD ship.

Zell sighed blissfully, smelling the rose as if he was drinking its nectar. "Thank you, whoever you are," he stated gladly.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his trance. Taking the rose in his hand, he opened the door, hoping it was another note.

No such luck. It was Garden Delivery, Seifer unit. The taller blonde looked at him, not saying anything for a moment. Zell tapped his foot impatiently. "Those flowers…" he started, then shook his head.

"What about them?" Zell asked, sudden fear clenching his heart, the way it does for many people on Valentine's Day. Perhaps the flowers were not meant for him. Perhaps there had been a slip-up, and no one really loved him at all.

"They're…They're…" Seifer shook his head to get rid of the unusual speaking disability and managed to find his tongue. "Fujin's. I mixed up room numbers."

Zell's heart fell and he handed the flower back to the delivery man. "I'll get the rest."

"You can keep them!" Seifer called out suddenly. "I mean, they match your eyes." Zell turned, raising an eyebrow. Seifer swallowed and continued, far too tense than what he was normally when speaking to his bullied victim. "Fujin's eyes are red."

"Oh," Zell stated sadly, all joy and spark leaving him. Seifer stopped the door before it shut.

"There's a package for you, Mr. Dincht." He stated officially. "Looks like you still have a Valentine."

Zell snapped out of his funk and ripped the package from Seifer's hands. It was a heart-shaped box. Zell grinned as tears of happiness started to form. Someone loved him after all. He slid his hands against the box.

"It's sweaty," Zell complained, and Seifer shrugged.

"I've been working all day," he stated. "See you at the dance, Chicken."

"Thanks," Zell called after him, taking the bully off-guard. Zell watched him run off. "Maybe he's going to give a gift to Fujin," he wondered out loud, and shut the door. The box landed on the desk next to the flowers, and he opened it with wild force. Candies in different wrappers lined the box, some milk chocolate, some dark chocolate, some dark, some with nuts, some caramel-filled. There was a note amidst the sea of Chocolate, and Zell opened it.

It was a profile.

_Hair: Angelic Blonde_

_Eyes: Sapphire Blue_

_Skin: Silky_

_Blood Type: Firey_

_Favorite Food: Hot dogs (to keep up energy)_

_Hobbies: Dancing with shadows, being heroic_

_In a word: Beautiful_

_Height: Just my size_

_Weight: Must be heavy, he's so strong!_

_Gender: Male, just like me._

_S.A._

Zell blushed, reading the note over and over again. So, it was a guy. Now he wouldn't have to deal with an awkward, "I'm not interested in women". He kissed the note gently and set it down, leaning back in his chair.

The phone rang and he answered it. It was a voice he didn't recognize, though it sounded slightly familiar. "Are…is this Zell?"

"This is he," Zell answered, shadow kicking to keep his energy from bursting through his body.

"Um… would you meet me at the dance tonight? This is S.A."

"Sure," Zell responded automatically. "I'd love to. By the balcony?" he asked, and the line was silent.

"You're nodding!" a voice called and the man fumbled a bit. "Yeah, that'd be lovely. Thanks very much."

"No problem," Zell responded and hung up. He punched the air, dashing into his closet. Now he could wear his uniform for Selphie's Valentine's Day Dance. The uniform had come by from cleaners, and delivery boy Seifer had dropped it off, saying it wouldn't matter if his uniform had shrunk since Zell was so short regardless. Zell growled and helped himself to some chocolate.

He managed to rip himself away from the chocolate and picked out his SeeD uniform from the closet. As he did so, another note fell out. Blushing uncontrollably, he scrambled from the note. The clothes remained on the floor, something that had never happened in the history of Zell's life. Eager eyes awaited as he opened the note.

_Sweet Hyne, give me strength to tell _

_How he freezes up my words_

_And how his emotions feed my soul._

_How I want to hold him in my arms_

_And whisper sweet nothings in his ear._

_How I want to hear his breath_

_And watch him as he sleeps._

_How I think of him daily_

_And wonder if he thinks of me._

_-S.A._

It was sweet, Zell told himself. A sweet, caring, romantic guy in Garden, and he was interested. Zell hurried to get ready for the party.

…

…

…

Zell took a drink as he glared at Seifer for the fiftieth time that night. Seifer and posse had decided to camp out at the balcony, thereby scaring off his secret admirer. It was almost midnight and the day almost over. Seifer had looked like a scared rabbit all the night, not saying anything to anyone and usually staring at Zell.

Deciding that his secret admirer had left, Zell walked up to Seifer. "What's up?" he asked, and Seifer mumbled something incomprehensible. Zell cocked his head and Fujin and Raijin left, closing the doors. As soon as the huge doors snapped shut, Seifer ran to them.

"Let me out!" he stated, banging on them. "This isn't fair!"

There was no response. Zell sighed and sat down, deciding they wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. "What's not fair?" he asked, offering a drink. Seifer took it, pausing before drinking from it. It was a long drink, Zell noted unhappily, but it seemed Seifer hadn't really drunk much of the concoction.

"I…They want me to say something." Seifer admitted quietly, sitting down next to him.

"What?"

Seifer bit his lip, leaning over Zell. Zell felt his heart stop for a second. Seifer's face was uncomfortably close. Seifer pulled away. "Seifer. Seifer Almasy."

The realization hit Zell quite hard. "_You're _S.A?" he demanded, scooting away. This was a miserable prank! This was downright low!

"I…I lied to you about the flowers," Seifer stated. "They were for you. I'd thought you had lots of admirers."

Zell looked at him, then, realizing for a moment that Seifer was looking at him with some foreign emotion he couldn't read. "It makes sense…" Zell stated, trailing off.

"I've been in love for quite some time," Seifer admitted. "But I understand if you don't-" Zell clambered over him, pinning Seifer against the balcony railing. The drink dropped and rolled off into the depths of darkness below them.

"I've been waiting for a kiss all day," Zell told him sternly. "I expect one now."

Seifer enthusiastically complied.

…

…

…

Peh. Shows I can write something one-shot and fluffy. Yay. Happy anti- V day.


End file.
